


Amphora

by Violsva



Category: The Last of the Wine - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory of Alkibiades in the Agora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amphora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/gifts).



I don't remember why I visited the Kerameikos, days before the destruction of the Herms, but Alkibiades was buying amphorae.

Not truly, of course, not plain amphorae such as this merchant sold. Alkibiades mocked him, asking if the clay was purified or the fire sacred or the wheel set to the motion of Helios. He laughed at first, but his customer's pretended solemnity clearly grated.

Finally he told him to go to the cemetery for his damned amphora, and Alkibiades winked at the gathered crowd and left.

A tetradrachm glimmered on the table, before the astonished merchant snatched it up.


End file.
